kejadian
by velvetcat09
Summary: ada yang terjadi di antara L dan Light ! fanfic gaje nan ambal binti jelek ini amat sangat membutuhkan flame !


**KEJADIAN

* * *

**

Disclaimer : sampai kapan pun , chara yang ada di cerita ini tetep bukan punya saya ! lantas punya siapa ? punya Tsugumi Ooba dan Takeshi Obata !

Warning : OOC , Gaje , Ambal , slight YAOI , bagi yang ga suka cerita gajelas sebaiknya tidak membaca cerita ini …

Pairing : kesukaan saya …. Kopi dicampur kreamer manis / Light and L (apa hubungannya kopi dicampur kreamer manis dengan Light dan L ?! akan di jelaskan di akhir cerita)

Note : cerita ini punya alur gajelas , jadi sebaiknya di flame saja .

MULAAIII !!!!

* * *

Disebuah ruangan gelap , terdapat 2 insan yang sedang menatap layar laptob masing-masing tanpa bergeming sedikit pun . keduanya diam seribu bahasa . yang satu berambut hitam sehalus sutra dan memiliki mata yang berwarna onxy , sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat . sedang kan yang satunya berambut coklat keemasan dengan mata seperti batu amber . keduanya saling memalingkan wajahnya .

"light-kun … " L yang bosan dengan keadaan tersebut memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka . suaranya yang datar terdengar jelas di telinga light.

"hn .. apa ?" light menjawabnya dengan suara datar yang dibuat-buat .

"kau masih ingat kejadian di atap tadi ?" pertanyaan L sukses membuat light hampir menyemburkan kopi hitam yang sedang diminumnya. Kaget akan pertanyaan mendadak L , semburat pink muncul di wajahnya yang rupawan .

"ma masih … " light menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata . jantungnya bergedup kencang dan mukanya terasa panas .

" … " L tampak diam dan menatap wajah orang di hadapannya . tatapan lurusnya menerawang dalam warna amber yang ada di pria berwajah tampan di hadapannya . light juga menatap L dengan lurus . light seakan terperangkap dalam labirin menyesatkan dalam mata onyx milik lelaki di hadapannya ini .

"jadi .. apa jawabanmu ?"

"hmm…. Baiklah … " Pemuda berpenampilan acak-acakan dihadapannya menghela nafas . dikatupkan kedua matanya , mencoba untuk lebih tenang .suaranya berbeda dari biasanya , terdengar lebih .. berat .

"jadi.. ?" wajah light menunjukan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat .

"saya terima permintaan light-kun" jawaban datar L sukses membuat hati light berbunga-bunga . light nyaris berjingkrak-jingkrak senang karena jawaban L . matanya berbinar-binar senang . hatinya bagaikan terbang ke angkasa , berenang di udara .

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat di atap ? kenapa jawaban L begitu menyenangkan hati light ?

Mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya . saat L dan light berdiri di atap . saat hujan deras dan percakapan 'itu' dimulai

FLASHBACK

L berdiri menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang . mata onyxnya menatap langit dengan sendu . kaos putih berlengan panjangnya basah kuyup , memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang .

Suara langkahan seseorang menyadarkan L dari lamunannya . dilihatnya seorang pemuda berperawakan tampan . bermata amber , berkulit putih pucat seperti dirinya , berambut coklat keemasan dan bajunya nampak sama seperti dirinya , basah kuyup .

"bisa bicara sebentar ?" light menghampiri L yang kembali menatap langit dengan sendu.

"bunyi lonceng yang sangat keras …" L tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan light . light yang 'dikacangi' hanya mendengus kesal .

"lonceng ? aku tidak mendengar apa pun …"

"dengarkanlah baik-baik , light-kun .."

"oya… bisa bicara sebentar ?"

"tentu saja …"

"begini , kau tahu 'kan ? kopi terbaik didunia yang hanya ada 5 di dunia ini ?"

" ya … dan light-kun ingin saya membelikannya untuk light-kun ?"

"hmm.. detektif nomor satu di dunia memang hebat … jadi , boleh tidak ?" light memasang seulas senyuman di wajahnya .

"biar saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu , harga kopi tersebut sangatlah mahal "

"baiklah …" light tahu bahwa harga kopi itu sangatlah mahal . tetapi rasa kopi tersebut adalah yang terbaik di dunia , dan dia sangat menginginkannya .

END OF FLASHBACK

"saya akan membelikan kopi tersebut " light yang mendengarnya senang bukan main . dilihatnya wajah L , seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya .

"dengan satu syarat" L menghampiri light yang duduk di sofa . matanya menatap dalam light .

"a.. apa ?" light bertanya dengan suara datar yang dibuat-buat , alhasil suaranya malah terdengar semakin gugup .seringai di wajah L melebar .

Suasana menjadi tegang , ruangan yang penerangannya kurang semakin mencekam . suara gemuruh-gemuruh petir menyambar semakin membuat suasana tegang .wajah L dan light hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi . light menelan ludah melihat L yang terus mendekatinya , perasaannya begitu tegang .

"light-kun.." nafas L yang panas dan berat menerpa wajah light .

//BUUUAAAK//

Light tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya . L yang pendiam dan dingin sekarang jatuh kepangkuannya . wajahnya memerah , nafasnya tidak beraturan , peluh membasahi tubuhnya . light yang bingung dengan keadaan L meraba keningnya .

"panas !!" light tampak terkejut , L demam .

"li.. light-kuun…" L mencoba melihat light yang terbelalak melihat L yang demam . L menggenggam lengan light .

"i.. istirahat … se… bentar .. saja …" gumaman L yang tidak karuan membuat light heran . posisinya sekarang light duduk dan L tidur dipangkuan light . light menghela hafas dan tersenyum . digerakannya tangan kanannya untuk mengusap pelan rambut L yang hitam pekat dan sehalus sutra tersebut .

"kali ini saja …" light menggumam dan akhirnya ikut tertidur .

**THE END**

* * *

Yo : waah.. pertama kali bikin Fanfic death note … senangnya …

Light : heh ….. *menulis sesuatu di bukunya dengan cara menulisnya yang 'unik'*

L : hmm… *nyomot kue yang ada dimeja*

Yo : damai ya… 'ga seperti di fanfic akatsuki yang lalu (lemon)

Light : atas dasar apa kau membuat cerita ini ?

Yo : eh …?

L : kau tahu bukan bahwa saya jarang sakit … apa mungkin kau adalah kira ?

Light : setahuku juga Ryuuzaki itu jarang sekali sakit ..

Yo : err…. Saya mebuat cerita ini karena iseng-iseng , dan maaf , saya kurang tahu kalau Ryuuzaki itu jarang sakit …

L : mencurigakan , presentase kau adalah kira menjadi 4%

Yo : eh ??

Light : sepertinya 6%

Yo : HE… HEI !!!

L : 10%

Yo : WHAT THE …. ??!!

Light : naik 50%

Yo : KUBUNUH KAU !!!!

L&light: AHA !!!!!!

Yo : HUAAA !!! KALO GITU … TOLONG REVIEW !! MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KALO FF INI JELEKNYA MINTA AMPUN !!!

L : bawa ke kantor polisi

Light : ya …

Dan author pun dibawa ke kantor polisi dan berakhir dipenjara selama 2 menit (?!)

Kopi dicampur kreamer manis / Light and L = kopinya itu light dan kreamer manisnya itu L , nah keduanya dicampur dan jadilah pairing fav saya ^^ (ga ngerti ? tenang ... yang penting readers tau kalo pairing disini itu Light x L)

maaf jika ada salah type-nya dan terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ambal nan gaje binti jelek ini *menunduk dan tersenyum malaikat (malaikat bagi author , iblis bagi readers)*

readers : HOOEEEK !!! *muntah aer comberan 7 hari 7 malem trus sembuh karena mandi aer 7 kembang*


End file.
